


We go together like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong.

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, ChanSoo Week, Dorks in Love, Excessive Italics, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Romantic Soulmates, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: har·mo·ny:|'härmənē|n.the quality of forming a pleasing and consistent whole.





	We go together like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong.

**Author's Note:**

> for Chansoo Week  
> prompt 2: harmony

Honestly, the entire being of Park Chanyeol should be a huge nuisance to Kyungsoo. He's noisy and big and needy, like a puppy. Kyungsoo is more of a cat person.

Everything about Chanyeol is _big_. Big frame, big ears, big eyes, big hands, big smile, just _big_. Noisy, too. Not as noisy as Baekhyun in his sleep, at least, but still noisy enough that Kyungsoo's thought about smothering him with a pillow during the night. Even smothered in kisses, Chanyeol's noisy—happy hums and sighs and whining when Kyungsoo wants to actually breathe properly.

He's also handsy, always wanting to be touched by or touching someone. Preferably Kyungsoo. One of his favourite things seems to be manhandling Kyungsoo to his chest, because his height allows it. His arms hang over Kyungsoo like a carnival ride seat belt, holding him close, and he'll sometimes dance side to side, taking Kyungsoo with him. Those big hands make Kyungsoo's perfectly average hands look childish, but they're always warm. Before actually holding them himself, Kyungsoo imagined Chanyeol would have awkward, sweaty hands, but they're strong. And not that he'd ever admit it out loud, but he's become rather fond of how they hold hands; they're not palm to palm but rather clinging to fingers. It's a kind-of sort-of type of hand holding, but they've never gotten separated because of how tightly they both hang on.

To Chanyeol, Kyungsoo is precious. On the small side, which makes him easier to snuggle, and just _soft_. Even the times he's locked an arm around Chanyeol's neck and seems intent on choking the life out of him, he never does, and Chanyeol likes to think it's more out of real affection than a fear of the law. When he's released, he knows to tone down his affection. Too much noise, too much touching, _too much_ will drive Kyungsoo into his shell. He's like an emotionally constipated turtle or hedgehog. A cat's independent spirit in a man's body. Chanyeol has learned the limits of Kyungsoo's tolerance and knows that if he's patient, Kyungsoo will come to him.

Kyungsoo isn't overly demonstrative. A pat on the shoulder, a smile, open arms when someone needs a hug. He doesn't _need_ constant assurance, but he's aware and empathetic of those who do.

Namely, Chanyeol.

It's precious time when Kyungsoo makes the first move, whether reaching for Chanyeol's fingers or sitting beside him and leaning against him. If Chanyeol says too much or laughs, then, Kyungsoo's likely to disappear like an offended cat and only reappear after Chanyeol feels thoroughly sorry. He'll come back, and Chanyeol won't apologise verbally, but he'll drag Kyungsoo into a hug and pour all his feelings into his veins and pores. Kyungsoo pulls back, as though ready to disappear again, but re-situates himself more comfortably against Chanyeol's side, and they're alright.

Sometimes, Kyungsoo even allows Chanyeol to rest his chin on Kyungsoo's head. It's not a stretch, more an extension of his embrace. A full-body envelopment The moment their friends point out their shared peace, however, Kyungsoo's hackles raise, and Chanyeol sometimes holds him back. The times he does, Kyungsoo takes his arms and holds them across himself, as though making some kind of point, and Chanyeol is perfectly content.

Science backs "birds of a feather," but with Chanyeol's noise and Kyungsoo's calm, they're a balanced whole. Two halves of the same soul seeking harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "We Go Together", from _Grease_. I wrote this in the brief time between eating lunch and leaving for work.
> 
> My Chansoo week efforts: day 1 [firsts](https://twitter.com/BeardedGingers/status/872281553145122816), day 3 [sweet/bitter](http://acatwhodraws.tumblr.com/post/161621939065/i-wanted-to-make-a-little-comic-but-i-started-too), day 4 [sun/moon](https://twitter.com/BeardedGingers/status/873391398619361281), day 5 [wishes/regrets](https://twitter.com/BeardedGingers/status/873734522478764032), day 6 [yesterday/tomorrow](https://twitter.com/BeardedGingers/status/874108526691594240), day 7 free/au


End file.
